Two of a Kind
by Lady Razeli
Summary: What happens when abused son Darien Chiba hires an abused eighteen year old mother named Serena to be a nanny to his only son? Can Sere and Dare bring love back into each other's lives. Please Review!
1. Prologue

Two of a Kind

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Violence: Hell yes!

Language: Mild until we get to the **VIOLENCE**!

** YAY VIOLENCE!**

Sex: Of course this is an **abuse** story. Warning if you don't like rape turn back, I plan to be graphic when I get to it.

If I'm forgetting anything its probably a yes.

Prologue

Serena Mason was smart, brave, and charming. All men were attracted to her. It didn't help that she had legs for days. Of course her beautiful figure was always slightly hidden under her modest dresses that her abusive father insisted she wear. For the longest time it had been her father, her daughter Rini who was fathered by her father, and herself. Serena's brother Sammy had been killed in a car crash a long with her mother. For awhile her and father had managed to survive, but when she was thirteen he had become abusive. Once the authorities were after him in America for raping her, he quickly moved them to Japan their native homeland. She ran away with Rini first chance she got. They lived in Kushiro and here is where she met Seiya, who turned out to be no better than her father. He hit her more than her father and threatened to rape Rini. Serena's father had never in his life threatened the child he had fathered with her and unlike Seiya never once touched her when she became pregnant. Soon Rini had a sister named Chibi Chibi. Lucky for Serena one night Seiya got caught messing with a thirteen year old. While he was in jail she got the hell out of Kushiro and moved to Tokyo. Serena swore she would never trust a man again.

Darien Walker the most handsome, richest, and generous man in Tokyo, Japan had sworn off love ever since Raye Hino broke his heart. She had only been after his money. He had many lovers and one of them Beryl, a hot super model who he couldn't even imagine why he was with her. Beryl had fucked her way into his life and charmed her way into his abusive father's. He couldn't wait for his father to die, so that he could be free of him and his constant beating. He was tired of being his punching bag when things didn't go right. He had run away a few times, but he always ended back at Walker Industries living in the penthouse so his father could keep an eye on him. He was almost ecstatic when Rei came back to him with a dark haired child in her arms. He'd take her over Beryl any day no matter how many times she'd broken his heart. Unfortunately Raye had the misfortune of contracting aids after their child's sixth month in the world. She died a year later. Now he had a son to protect and he never once let his father touch him putting his foot down to both him and Beryl about giving him away.


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

"Serena if you're ready to venture out into the world, now would be a good time to do so for Rini and Chibi Chibi," Amara called through the room door. They had found a scared lonely seventeen year old Serena Mason six months ago with her four year old daughter Rini along with her one year old Chibi Chibi who said only her own name, mommy, and Rini. Now she had really opened up to them and said Amara and Michelle who was Amara's girlfriend. Michelle had refused to leave them on the street and was surprised to find out Serena was their mother and not their sister.

"I know Amara its just I'm so scared to part from them." Serena by now had opened the door and was looking back at her sleeping children.

"I know, but Rini is almost five and you'll need money to buy her school uniform among other things."

"You're right, but where could I possibly work, I missed my last year of high school thanks to Seiya."

"Well look you can most definitely stay here until you're on your feet or feel comfortable living alone, but you're definitely going back to school. Michelle has it all set up and with luck you'll be going to Tokyo U the year after."

"Still doesn't solve my problem of a job."

"Oh right what I meant was you could get an after school job. There are plenty of places that will hire Senior students from Juuban High." Serena nodded.

"Do you think I can survive in a high school, I mean I know my father was abusive but by no means had he ever discontinued my education I had some of the best tutors around until we had to leave America. I never even set foot in school in Kushiro."

"Don't worry Serena, I know a teacher there at Juuban High she'll look after you," Michelle said coming up behind Amara.

"Now come on, why don't we go out job hunting today since I have a day off. No time like the present to get a summer job." Serena nodded.

"I'll get the girls dressed why don't you make breakfast Serena, I can never get enough of your pancakes," Amara said rubbing her stomach and licking her lips.

"Hey you said you loved my pancakes!" Michelle exclaimed as she gently hit Amara on the arm as Serena giggled.

"I do sweet cheeks, but let's face it Serena's pancakes practically melts in your mouth, especially when she adds the blueberries, right Rini?" Amara asked. Rini was now sitting up in bed nodded her head vigoriously.

"Mama makes the best pancakes Auntie Amara," Rini said a huge smile on her face. Serena hadn't seen a smile like that since five minutes before they met Seiya. Chibi Chibi sensing Amara approaching the bed woke up and jumped on her at just the right moment. Michelle and Serena laughed as Rini jumped on her too and they wrestled around the bed.

"Come on let's go back those pancakes," Michelle said.

"Oh no, you go back and lay down you're pregnant, you need your rest." Serena tried to turn her back around to her bedroom.

"No, no I've been resting half the morning and like everyone else I am hungry," Michelle replied."Besides I'm going on maternity leave in just a few short weeks and that is plenty of time to rest."

"Fine, but I still think you should lay down and let Amara bring you breakfast in bed."

"What and miss all the fun you four will have in the kitchen, I think not." Serena made a huge batch of pancakes that they all goggled down. Amara was the only one to make herself stop eating before she got so full she felt sick. Not the case of the other four girls around the table who seemed to be bottomless pits.

"Michelle I can understand, but you three you're like bottomless pits, how do you do it?" Amara asked Serena.

"I don't know," Serena replied with a shrug. Soon everyone was dressed and leaving the apartment. While Amara went off to work Michelle, Serena, and the girls went job hunting, but no one would hire Serena. Either they already had teenager workers or they weren't interested in a girl with no experience.

"I'm sorry we're haven't found you a job yet," Michelle said frowning a week later. Serena shook her head.

"Its not your faught, some one is bound to hire me eventually." Amara nodded her agreement.

"I wish it was just enough for me to teach you about cars than you could work with me, but my boss won't have it," Amara said.

"I wish I could teach you to play an instrument, but they'll want experience," Michelle said solemnly.

"To bad you can't play Sere, than you could fend Ichiro off first chair and save it for Michelle." They laughed. Rini and Chibi Chibi looked up from their play at the three adult women. When they saw the girls puzzled faces they loved. Soon Amara and Michelle had left for work and Serena dutifully cleaned the dishes. She did a bit of house work even though they always protested against it. But ever since Seiya she was in the habit of cleaning up.

"Alright come on girls lets get a bath and than we go job hunting again." Serena bathed them and them dressed in matching powder blue sailor fukus. They were just to cute for words.

"Mommy, do my hair like yours," Rini cried. Serena was just going to leave it down like usual, but Rini was now insisting on wearing a pair or matching odangos, but they came out cone shaped. She looked like a little rabbit.

"Oh you look adorable just like a little rabbit, I think I'm gonna start calling you bunny now," Serena teased. Rini giggled.

"I like it mommy," Rini said feeling her pink bunny ears."Do Chibi Chibi's hair like ours mommy." Serena complied and the result was two heart shaped odangos with just a spiral of hair coming down that didn't reach her ears.

"Aww you look to cute," Serena sighed. She decided that she would leave both her pink haired children's hair like this until they tired of it. She took a picture with Amara's camera. Amara insisted that she get every cute moment she could on camera.

"Alright ladies let's go." They both took Serena's hand and they left the apartment. Serena was refused everywhere she went finally at lunch when she had gone to the last place on her list for the day she took the girls to the park. She was sulking on the bench aware that only her children were playing this time of day making it easier to keep an eye on them. Suddenly out of no where a red ball hit her in the head. She fell off the bench and tears came to her eyes, but immediately turned to anger. She was a bout to yell at the owner when she sensed them grab the ball. Serena stopped when she saw it was a four year old boy with midnight blue eyes and jet black hair. He looked wide eyed and apologetic. He looked like he was sick quite often and very lonely. He almost reminded her of the look in Hotaru's eyes Michelle, Amara, and Trista's adoptive daughter. She was often with Trista who had a more flexible schedule than Amara and Michelle, but that would change once Michelle had her baby.

"I'm sorry," He cried as tears spilled out his eyes."I was just upset I didn't mean to hit you." Serena's anger immediately disappeared.

"Oh no don't cry its alright, where are your parents?"

"My daddy is in a meeting, he said I could play here until he was done."

"You mean he left you here alone!" Serena practically exclaimed. He nodded."You don't even have a babysitter?" He shook his head no this time.

"What a babysitter?" He asked. Serena sighed. This poor boy didn't even know what a babysitter was.

"Its someone who watches you when your daddy can't." He sniffled as she wiped his eyes and showed him a mother's touch.

"How old are you and what's your name?" Serena asked.

"My name's Darien E. Walker Jr. and I'll be five in August 3." He held up five fingers and smiled enthusiastically. Serena sighed.

"You know my daughters will turn 5 and 2 on June 30th and its my birthday too," Serena said smiling.

"Cool, I have the same birthday as my daddy."

"Would you like to meet my daughters, so you can have someone to play with?" Serena asked. He nodded happily and his eyes lit up. To think he would get the chance to play with another kid.

"Rini, Chibi Chibi come here!" Serena called. They ran over or rather Rini did and Chibi Chibi tottered after on short legs. Serena smiled and waited for her to come over before introducing everybody. Soon they were all running around kicking the ball. Of course Serena was picking up Chibi Chibi and swing her so she kicked the ball. They were all giggling when a tense man with black sunglasses, a horrid green blazer, black shirt, and tan pants. She could also see the family resemblance between him and Dari as she had nicknamed his son. Serena had ever intention of gathering up the little courage she had left and yelling at him for leaving his son in the park alone for anyone to take. It was lucky she had decided to take the energetic Rini and Chibi Chibi to the park today, but for the lack of a better word could only describe her as speechless.

"Watch out!" Dari called out. The red ball hit Serena right in the head again. She groaned and fell to the ground. It was lucky Chibi Chibi had wiggled out of her arms before now and was over by Rini. When Serena opened her eyes a few minutes later after blacking out sexy and mysterious midnight blue eyes were gazing down at her with pure concern.

"Miss are you alright?" He asked in the smoothes sexiest voice Serena had ever heard. She groaned not from pain, but because of where her throats were going. She hadn't thought is way since she was thirteen before the abuse started.

"Miss, miss?" Darien Walker asked." Miss are you alright?"


	3. You're Hired!

You're Hired!

"Miss are you alright?" Darien asked pulling Serena up to her feet. She rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine now, its not the first time anyway."

"Not the first time!" Darien exclaimed. He turned to his son who was looking apologetically at Serena once again."Darien Walker did you hit this woman before now." Dari looked down and nodded his head. His lip sticking out farther than Darien thought previously possible.

"It was an accident Dari didn't mean to hit me, he was just upset, and anyway he apologized already," Serena said.

"Dari?" Darien asked as he watched his son smile at this woman who had just saved him from a lot of trouble. He had never seen him smile at anyone other than him.

"You on the other hand should be ashamed of yourself," Serena scolded her previously forgotten anger now returning along with her small bit of courage.

"What!" Darien exclaimed shocked that this beautiful golden hair angel of a stranger was actually scolding him like a naughty child.

"Yes, you don't leave a four year old a lone at the park, anyone could have walked by and snatched him up just like that and you would have had no idea what happen to poor Dari!" Serena yelled."You're lucky I was here to play babysitter or you wouldn't have an adorable son to make your life brighter anymore. If you won't watch him at least get him a babysitter or a...a...nanny!" Serena's courage was starting to falter a bit when she saw the horrified look on his face. She took a step back and fell silent, but was shocked to see Darien's lips curl into a grin.

"Alright than you're right so you're hired!"

"What?!" Serena exclaimed.

"You said he needs a nanny and he obviously likes you and you're good with kids so he's all yours," Darien said."How does 900 dollars a day sound." Serena stared at him in shock. She had just gotten a job just like that and he was willing to pay 900 dollars a day! She wanted to run away screaming rather than risk being beaten again, but something about this man told her she could trust him despite his demeanor.

"Fine, I accept, but I'm only doing this for Dari's well being."

"Great, buddy guess what you now have permanent playmates," Darien told his son.

"Yay!" Dari shouted.

"Come on I will show you where Dari lives."

"Huh?" Serena asked.

"You can't expect me to live with my child, can you?" He asked as Serena lifted Chibi Chibi up and followed him.

"Yes, yes I can." Darien frowned. He'd love to live with his son, but his father forbid it. He tried to always be there early in the morning and stay as late as possible usually leaving after Darien had fallen asleep. He took them to a nice four bedroom apartment that Dari had all to himself.

"Now you can have the master bedroom where I usually sleep when I do stay the night and your children can have whatever room they want."

"Wow," Serena breathed. The place was fit for a kid, but also for an adult as well.

"Dari as you say has a doctor's appointment every Friday morning, he's sick often and like to keep tabs on his health." Serena nodded."When he starts school this september I expect him to be on time every day except Fridays in which case he will be at the doctor."

"Yes sir."

"Great, now he eats three healthy meals a day and two snacks. One between breakfast and lunch , the other between lunch and dinner." Serena nodded." He is to be with you at all times and I want you to keep this place clean. He cleans his own room and I expect your children to clean up after themselves as well. I'll be giving you a credit card and no expense is to be spared on all the children, because I won't have the only willing nanny I can find run off because the children don't get along." Serena nodded.

"They will attend the same school, and you will move in immediately."

"I can't move in immediately, I have family you know, they'll need time to get use to this."

"Five days, but for now Dari will be dropped off at your current home every morning at five am." Serena nodded.

"Of course Mr. Walker." Darien frowned.

"Don't call me that it sounds like my father." Serena nodded seeing the dark look he was giving her. She backed up out of his reach if he decided to try and hit her. Seiya always said she was outspoken and could never keep her mouth shut.

"What shall I call you sir?" Serena asked.

"Just Darien will do since you're calling Darien, Dari." He seemed disgusted by the name, but didn't tell her not to call him that."And your name is, I can't believe I didn't ask you earlier."

"Serena Mason."

"Do you have a resume?" He asked. She nodded and she took it out of her bag. He looked it over and than at her.

"You're only eighteen years old?" He asked.

"Seventeen, I'll be eighteen in June."

"You look at least in your mid-twenties."

"Yes well life can do that to you, but I truly am seventeen going on eighteen." Darien grimaced as he remembered the musical _The sound of music _at her words.

"Three years of high school with private tutors, types 300 words a minute, no previous job experience," He muttered."I can't believe I just hired a teenager to watch my kid."

"Great, I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Serena left with her children and took the bus back to the apartment. She came in looking slightly pleased, but worried.

"Serena!" Amara and Michelle exclaimed looking worried. It wasn't like Serena to come in after them.

"Great news," Serena said.

"You found a job?" Michelle asked happily. Serena nodded happily.

"That's great, what job?" Amara asked as the children hugged them before going to the couch to watch television.

"Well you see I took the girls to the park and I found this little boy whose dad had left him in the park all alone to play while he was in a meeting and..."

"Why that insensitive jerk!" Michelle exclaimed interrupting Serena. She blushed."Oh sorry Serena."

"No, its alright you were quite right, but he does care for the boy," Serena replied." But anyway some how when he shows up I end up yelling at him and the next thing I know he's hired me as the boys nanny!"

"What!" Amara and Michelle exclaimed. Both had huge smiles on their faces when she told them what he had offered to pay her.

"Its unfortunate though that I have to move in with the boy though." She proceeded to tell them how the boy lived a lone. They were shocked.

"Well we'll help you right away, he can't go another day staying in that apartment by himself," Michelle declared. Serenan nodded.

"Wait, what's his name?" Amara asked.

"They're both named Darien Walker, but the little boy has a junior on the end."

"Darien Walker!" Michelle and Amara exclaimed.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Darien Walker is only the hottest guy in Tokyo, he's like a walking billboard for hot guys everywhere or so I hear," Amara added the last part quickly. Serena giggled.

"Yeah he's hot so what."

"Serena he's also the richest or I mean he will be when his father dies, but you are going to lose your heart to that man if you're not careful, guard it with your life."

"Amara, you know I've guarded my heart with my life since the middle of my relationship with Seiya."

"I know, but I'm just warning you."

"I understand and I thank you for it, forever." Amara nodded.

"Now for more good news."

"What?" Serena asked turning to Michelle.

"Well firstly Amara and I are having a little girl."

"Yes!" Serena shouted.

"Finally we're moving into Walker apartment buildings, we'll be on the same floor, we thought it was time we got a bigger apartment, I mean the baby needs a room and so do the girls so we thought once you got a job we could all afford the rent there, but now we'll make due with out you."

"No, no since I'm staying rent free in Dari's apartment I can totally pitch in, besides I owe you like six months rent from here anyway."

"Serena you know you stay here for free," Michelle said.

"I know, but I owe you guys my life our lives. You saved us when I thought for sure we would be dead by morning." They hugged and soon they all made plans to move, but it'd still be a few weeks before Amara and Michelle could because than their lease would be up.


	4. Fear

Fear

"Ms. Mason I am your new driver Gordon." Serena looked at the huge man in front of her with fear. He was holding Dari who was fast asleep. She carefully took Dari and his bag.

"Um...ok."

"Here is your new company cell phone, press and call to call me." Serena nodded as she took the razor.

"Mr. Walker has also told me to inform you that Mr. Walker jr. will be attending Tokyo's very prestigious Sacred Star Primary School it is also where your daughters will attend." Serena nodded as he hand her several envelopes.

"He wants all forms filled out." Finally Gordon left and Serena shut the door. She place Gordon in between Chibi Chibi and Rini. Since there was no more room left she slept on the couch.

"Rena wake up its nine o'clock time for breakfast," Amara said shaking her awake. Serena slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She felt a bit stiff as she stood up and stretched.

"Where's everybody?" Serena asked.

"Sleeping, I just wanted you to make pancakes," Amara replied after showing Serena the mess she made with the waffles."I was trying to surprise Michelle with my cooking, but I've fail miserably, so save me." Serena giggled and nodded. Once she had taken a quick shower and dressed she made blueberry pancakes. When they heard Michelle getting up Amara quickly took over.

"Wow you're doing really well this morning," Serena said as Michelle walked into the kitchen sleepily with one hand on her protruding stomach.

"Amara you're cooking?" Michelle asked.

"With Serena's supervision of course dear," Amara replied imagining the shocked and reluctant look on Michelle's face. Of course she was right, but she didn't have to turn around to know that.

"Oh my and it actually smells good," Michelle commented. Serena nodded.

"She did really well this morning." Soon the pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs were ready the aroma brought out three sleepy children.

"Mama I smell pancakes and did Auntie Amara make sausage?" Rini asked.

"Auntie Amara cooked all the food this morning," Serena replied. Rini's eyes became wide as she eyed everything but the sausage suspiciously making everyone laugh.

"You must be Dari, Serena told us all about you last night," Amara said holding out her hand. Dari shook it, but hid behind Serena.

"Dari be nice to Auntie Amara," Rini said thinking he was rude.

"Its ok Rini, Dari's just shy and its ok to be shy," Michelle said defending Dari." Dari I hope you like it here while you're here." Dari smiled at her.

"Well come on we don't want breakfast to get cold," Serena said. She place Chibi Chibi in her high chair as Dari and Rini fought over who got to sit by Serena.

"She's my mommy," Rini cried.

"She's my nanny," Dari cried.

"Hey no need to fight you two, Dari come sit over here," Amara soothed. Rini happily sat down on Serena' left side and Dari sat on her right. Michelle took over the task of feeding Chibi Chibi as practice like she did every morning. Amara sat next to Dari.

"Well let's say grace." They said grace before serving the children and than themselves.

"Oh my god Amara you did an excellent job this morning," Michelle moaned."It felts in your mouth like butter." Amara grinned at Serena when Michelle had her eyes closed.

"Why thank you," Amara replied.

"Rena, do you cook good like Auntie Amara?" Dari asked once they were all finished with breakfast.

"No, Serena cooks even better," Amara told him. Serena smiled at her.

"Well come on let's get ready, we still have to go to work unlike Serena," Amara teased. Michelle smiled. Amara waited for Michelle to dress as she helped Serena clean up and thank her once again.

"Its no problem at all Amara," Serena replied.

"What's no problem?" Michelle asked suspecting something.

"Its no problem to teach Amara how to make meatloaf, we know its your favorite of my dishes." Michelle smiled.

"Oh yeah, it is I can't wait if your letting Serena secretly cook behind my back again," Michelle teased. Amara and Serena kept a straight face.

"We don't know what you're talking about Michelle," They replied innocently. When Amara and Michelle left Serena opened the letter Amara had found taped to the door from one Mr. Walker. It only have seventeen words written on it.

_Enroll yourself in Sacred Star High School, I want you close to my son at all times. _

"What are we doing today nanny?" Dari asked.

"Um...well first I have to fill out these papers for your school and than we can do whatever you guys want." Dari nodded and ran to watch television with Rini and Chibi Chibi. Serena first filled out Dari's school forms and much more. After she put all the forms back in the folder she looked at the folder labeled Rini. She filled out school forms, and medical forms. There was a lot of legal stuff. She read over it before she signed anything. Chibi Chibi basically had the same thing except she had an application for Sacred Star Preschool.

The last folder was labeled with her name. Darien wrote in a note to her that he had created a bank account and money would be put into it every two weeks, which meant 12,600 dollars every two weeks and she got a two hundred dollar bonus every holiday, and 900 dollar bonus if she took Dari with her where ever she spent Christmas, Thanksgiving, and New Year's because he did not celebrate the holidays. She signed everything.

"Well come on let's get dressed, I hear there is a fair in town," Serena said when they mentioned the fair on television. They all ran to get dressed. The girls wore their best white fuku which Serena protested against, but was rewarded with a tantrum. The girls didn't have many clothes and she was sure they would ruin the white ones almost immediately.

"I knew they would ruin their white fukus, so why did I give into their stupid tantrum!" Serena cried to herself as she watched them on the merry go round with chocolate stains all over them. Dari was just as bad.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you three," Serena said as they all ate corndogs and mustard was dropped on their clothing. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" Serena asked.

"Ms. Mason, would you kindly tell me the whereabouts of you and my son?" Darien Walker's cold voice came from the other side.

"We're at the fair, Mr. Walker."

"I told you not to call me Mr. Walker," Darien said frustrated.

"Well than sir, I'd appreciate it if you called me Serena." She swallowed hard in the silence that followed. Finally he just hung up.

"Was that my daddy?" Dari asked. Serena nodded.

"Is he going to come here?" Dari asked.

"I don't know Dari, he just asked me where we all were." Dari only nodded and pointed to yet another ride he wanted to go on.

"Are you sure you two can handle it, it looks like it goes pretty fast," Serena told them.

"Yes, yes please Rena please?" Dari asked.

"Please mommy?" Rini asked giving her best cute face. Dari mimicked her and she couldn't say no at his attempt.

"Alright, go ahead, but be careful." The guy let them on and secured them inside the tea cups. Serena held Chibi Chibi in her arms and gave her some water. It felt great to feel like a normal mother to them. She had always wanted to take Rini to a fair or amusement park and watch her face just light up at the excitement of getting on one ride after another.

"Finally!" Darien exclaimed making Serena jump.

"Oh my god Darien what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I got some time off, so I came to the fair to be with my son, where is he by the way?" Darien asked looking around for a smiling face.

"He's in the teacup with Rini," Serena said pointing them out, but they were going around to fast."

"Get him off that ride he's going to be sick!" Darien declared.

"Calm down here will be fine." Darien shook his head and made them stop the ride early. He got Dari out of the ride along with Rini. They walked off to avoid the on lookers.

"Now no more fast spinny rides!" Darien yelled at Serena. Serena's eyes went wide with fear even Rini was fearful of him and hid behind Serena her usual safe haven. Her mother would protect her from anything especially big scary men.

"Find yourself another nanny," Serena said before all her courage left her. She ran off with the girls. Darien stared after her confused at the fear he saw in his eyes, but he also knew that look as well. He had seen it in his mother's eyes every time his father beat her until her death and he felt it in his own eyes when his father beat him even looked at him.

"She's been abused," Darien whispered. Dari pulled on his ugly green blazer.

"Daddy why did you make Rena go away, I was fun today," Dari cried." I want Rena back!"

"She's gone now Dari," Darien replied.

_Dari since when do I call my son anything, but Darien._

"I want Rena back!" Dari screamed. He screamed and screamed no matter what Darien did. He was more out of control than Darien had ever seen him. It was that day he realized that he didn't know how to handle his own son. In his frustration Darien hit his own son, something he swore he would never do. In horror at what he had done he took him home and left immediately. He came back to apologize only to find that his son feared him. His son feared him the words vibrated through his mind.


	5. Convincing Serena

A/N: To the anonymous reviewer named _What the hell?. _Don't call my story shit just because you find it upsetting and if you took the time really read it you'd know my story has your basic Serena and Darien getting together plot. Serena is not about to spill her guts out, it may seem that way but she has more strength than you give her credit for. Darien's the last person she would tell all too right away. Anybody can get aids even Raye besides this is my story and if I want Raye dead for any reason than she's gonna be dead! Besides I have plenty of damn time to explain how Raye got AIDS I don't have to tell you in the Prologue and I didn't exactly make Darien out to be the kind of guy that would just spill all of a sudden. So unless you want me to rip you a new asshole with my words of course, than you have two choices. 1) Don't read my story ever again or 2) Actually read my story, give constructive criticism and not a shitty review. Oh and please leave a email address and stop being such a coward. Lastly I know how to write I've been doing this for years, and I am fucking serious when I say don't say shit unless you've got stories of your own. Cause if you think you can do better than please by all means post your own fucking story up. I would like to see just how great a fuckying writer you think you are.

Convincing Serena

"Please Serena, come back to work for me," Darien said in a dull tone of voice. He refused to sound like he was begging. He was practically head of a company why should he beg for her services. Than he thought back to his crying son and knew that Serena would be the perfect mother figure for him at this time. She understood what he was going through and even though she couldn't help him. Serena could certainly help her son stop being afraid of him long enough for him to renew their relationship.

"Who are you?" Amara asked him from behind.

"Darien Walker of Walker Industries, I kind of lost my temper and Serena quit," Darein informed her."I just wanted apologize for being so upset over my son its just he's the only thing I have in the world and she's really good with him, she's the miracle nanny, can you help me get her back?" Amara looked into his eyes and she saw something hidden there that she usually one saw in Serena's eyes. She also saw love for his son, sincererity, and still something else she just could not put her finger on.

"Well for starters Serena's not home yet, job or not she likes to give the girls one last chance to burn out their energy before coming home." He nodded and Amara let him in to wait with her. Amara did a bunch of tidying up, but it was obvious Serena had taken care of it before left and soon she returned and froze when she saw Darien on the couch with a cup of tea.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Serena asked.

" I came to ask you back."

"Oh gee has the great Darien Walker decided he's right and come fire me properly?" Serena asked.

"Actually no, I just came to ask you to take your job back," Dare replied."Darien needs someone who knows how to be a mother not someone whose never had children. He nodded.

"No, find yourself a new nanny to take care of Dari." Serena took her daughters to their bedroom and shut the door in his face. Darien sighed and got on his knees much to the amusement of Amara.

"Oh come on, I'm actually begging you to come back to work."

"No, you have a temper and I will not be around it."

"What if I swear to go to Anger Management as part of our contract?" Darien asked.

"It might help, but you have to swear you would never hit one of the children especially Dari in anger ever." Serena was only going back for Dari, she had to protect him as much as she had to protect her daughters. Besides Darien actually seemed sincere and he got Amara to let him in the apartment.

"I swear I will never touch any of them in anger again."

"Again?" Serena asked alarmed.

"See I accidently hit Dari today and I need you to offer him the comfort I can't until I get help, I am disgusted by my acts against my son, please please take care of him the way I can't." Serena didn't know what to say. Her instinct was to say no, but to hear a man who had hit his child truly be sincere about it was just touching. How could she say no, when he was begging her to keep his son from tumbling into the abyss of depression she had tumbled into after thirteen years of living what felt like a carefree life.

"Alright, for Dari I'll come back, but you're not allowed near him until I see proof you're seeking help."

"Alright, that's fine, I think its best."

"Good, now leave." Once he had gone left the girls with Amara and went to retrieve Dari who was very happy to see her and told her what happened after she left. She gave him comfort she had never received and soon he was sleeping next to her girls as if that was always where he had belonged.


	6. Fiance

Beryl

"Hi I'm Darien Walker and I have anger management issues," Darien said and wrote on a piece of paper Amara had given him. She was going to make sure that he never slipped up and hurt Serena and if that meant cornering him in his office and making him repeat his name and problem over and over out loud and on paper so be it. Amara also knew that she would be personally escorting him A.M. Meetings.

"Keep going Mr. Walker I don't think you've got it."

"You know Ms. Trinity if you're going to come up into my office and talk to me like you've known me for years the least you can do is call me Darien."

"All right Darien, keep going." Darien sighed. He couldn't believe that his son's nanny's roomate had him cornered in his own office. He couldn't even figure out how she had managed to do so in the first place. He was Darien Walker and nobody cornered him except his father.

"I am Darien Walker and I have an anger management problem."

"Good, good now we've been doing this for oh say a week now right, I think its time you've told me why you think you have an anger management problem." Darien suddenly felt very annoyed with Amara.

"I don't think that is any of your business," Darien growled.

"Darien, watch your temper you're getting angry with me because you feel I am asking to many questions."

_I knew one day listening to Michelle about these things would pay off one day. _

"I'm sorry Ms. Trinity, now look I've controlled myself can I go now?" Darien asked.

"No, I don't think you have, I didn't really provoke you all that much Darien, but when I come back trust me I will." Amara had cornered him for two hours and it was time she got back home to her awesome girlfriend, Serena, Rini, and Chibi Chibi. She almost forgot that Dari would most likely be there as well. Darien watched her got and crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. He rubbed his temples and paced his office before stopping before his huge window and looking out over the city of Tokyo.

"Who was that I saw coming out of your office?" Mr. Walker asked. Darien immediately recognized the voice of his dad, which was worn from the use of cigarettes over the years. The familiar smell of after shave, stale tobacco, and brandy filled the office.

"Ms. Trinity, I was just interviewing her for a position of nanny, but she's not qualified," Darien lied easily. He kept his eyes trained out of the window and on the now cloudy skies. The rain would start soon and he was grateful he did not have to go outside and get soaked briefly before he was inside the limo.

"That boy is not allowed to have a nanny," Mr. Walker told him. Darien heard him take a step into the office, but did not move or take his eyes off the sky. If his father thought he was scared he'd beat him and if he just stared and answered his questions his father would leave him alone.

"Yes sir."

"I'll be watching your funds from now on to see to it you're not going behind my back." Darien said nothing. "Are you listening to me boy?"

"Yes sir."

"Get up to the penthouse." Darien turned and walked out pass his father, but his father tripped him. He fell and pretended to hurt himself even though he had caught himself just in time. He was use to his father tripping him as he walked pass.

"Walk much moron?" Mr. Walker asked walking off ahead of him. Darien closed his office door and followed his father to the elevator. They went up to the top floor and down the short hallway. Once Darien was inside, Mr. Walker locked the door behind him and Darien sighed.

"Oh don't look so sad Darien, Beryl's here." Beryl stepped out of the shadows in one of his shirts. He sighed.

"What are you doing here Beryl?" Darien asked walking pass to the kitchen for a bottle of water. He would have preferred coffee, but coffee would keep him awake and staying awake meant looking at Beryl's evil face.

"I've got a show in Paris tomorrow and I just wanted to spend the night with my Fiance."

"Hmm...well you had better call father back up here to let you out, he locked the doors." Beryl pouted as Darien stood at his window watching the rain start to drop one at a time at first until finally millions of rain drops fell within seconds of each other.

"Very funny Darien, I was talking about you, your father approved the idea yesterday."

"Funny, I don't remember asking you," Darien replied coldly.

"Don't be so cold and you didn't need too, I already knew you wanted this. I was thinking we can..."

"How long will you be gone?" Darien interrupted.

"Six months at the most, why?" Beryl asked.

"Its just enough time to make other plans without you in my life," Darien replied before heading to his room. He undid his tie as he listened to Beryl fuming to herself.

"Darien Walker, what the hell is your problem, is it that bitchy little nanny I saw in your office." Darien paused in his movements and turned to look at her before turning back around and continuing his task of getting undressed.

"Beryl I strongly suggest you have my father come unlock the door for you because I am not interested tonight or any other night."

"No, no Darien you'll be interested or I will see to it that your father gives you a beating you won't forget." Darien ignored her as if his father had never laid a hand on him. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He shut the door and put the lock on to ensure she could not just come in.

"You know you're a cold son of a bitch, but I'm going to pass this little test of yours. Now I was thinking we could have carnations." Beryl just went on and on about flowers and how much she specifically hated roses. Roses were Darien's favorite flower.

_I haven't had a rose around here since Beryl arrived, that has to be fixed. _

"And we can go to Tahiti or something I don't think they have any roses to stink up the place."

"Fuck off Beryl," Darien muttered as he ran his hands through his wet hair and let the water run down his face.

"I heard that Darien Walker!" Beryl yelled at him. He heard her stomp into the living room and make a phone call. Not to long after she was gone and the lock clicked back into place. His thoughts wandered to his son and his beautiful blonde haired nanny with her bright yet sad blue eyes. He had not spoken to either in over a week, but it was obvious things were ok.

"I wonder who abused her," Darien whispered to himself as he pictured the fear in her eyes at the fair. Darien thought about asking Amara, but he knew he would never get any information out of her and he had no access to anyone else who knew Serena personally. In fact he didn't think anybody knew her accept Amara and her roommate. Suddenly Darien snapped out of his thoughts as there was a frantic knocking on his bathroom door. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower all the while grabbing a white towel. He wrapped it around his waist securely before opening the door to reveal his father. He punched him hard in the nose and immediately gave him a nose bleed.

"So you don't like my decision for you to marry Beryl, well we'll fix that." His father beat him and demanded he agree to marry Beryl. Darien couldn't get a word in between punches.

"What do you have to say?" Mr. Walker as Darien groaned and got on his hands and knees. Darien spit out a back tooth onto the white bathroom floor.

"I'll marry the bitch," Darien groaned.

"Good boy, you've made a wise one." He patted him on the back for a second before kicking him in the face. Darien passed out and lay on the bathroom floor in a pool of semi dry blood.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I'm just so tired or I would have made it longer. Sorry the abuse scene sucks, but I'll come back and mad ke it better.


	7. Worrying

Worrying

Darien awoke to pains all over his body. The one that hurt the most was the pain in his face where his father's hard black shoes had left their mark. He groaned as he stood up carefully, using the sink for support. He grabbed a towel and turned on the cold water. He carefully cleaned his face after wiping the dried blood off his eyes and allowing him to see the damage done. He had managed to keep on his teeth, but his nose was fractured, his lip busted, a nasty cut over his eyebrow, and his left cheek puffy and bruised.

"Great just great." He sat with ice on his face in his penthouse all day. His father did not come up and Darien suspected that the door was still locked. Darien really hated to be confined to his apartment during the day somehow he tended to get a little claustrophobic during the day. It probably had something do with his son, but than he reminded himself that he was in Serena's capable hands. His father could not find Serena and do something to her.

"No, no he wouldn't she would go to the police and than he wouldn't have Dari to use against me." He had just calmed himself down when his father came in looking very pleased with himself.

"You'll be happy to know that I have just taken some powerful steps to getting rid of your little nanny, you can keep her for now because in time she will be gone." Darien just looked at him wondering exactly what his father had been up too, but he refused to divulge that information. He left out laughing and locked the door again. The longer Darien spent worrying about Dari and Serena her kids even and Amara what about her and her family. They lived with Serena, didn't they? They were all in danger from what he could tell. The walls of his large penthouse seemed to start closing in on him as the hours passed. He walked back and forth as if to reasure himself that he was not in a smaller place. His steps became smaller and less sure. He didn't complete his walk to the wall sure that they had stopped at a certain place. He continued like this until he fell asleep on the couch full of worry and helplessness.

"Two plus two is?" Serena asked Dari.

"Four!" He shouted.

"Good, and Rini Three plus three is?"

"Six!" Rini shouted.

"Chibi Chibi can you say baby?"

"Chibi Chibi." Serena smiled.

"Say sister," Serena said pointing to Rini. "Sister."

"Chibi!"

"I'm not little," Rini said.

"No, but you're still my small lady aren't you?" Serena asked as if hurt.

"Yep!" Rini exclaimed hugging her.

"Am I still your Dari?" Dari asked.

"Always," Serena told him.

"Mommy!" Chibi Chibi exclaimed. Serena smiled and kissed her forehead.

"All right let's do some more math." They nodded enthusiastically and continued with the lesson. Amara came in with Michelle from the doctor's appointment.

"Well?" Serena asked when they had sat down.

"She's doing great, the doctor says Michelle's pregnancy is right on track."

"Great, I can't wait until the little tyke gets here." They all nodded and were full smiles.

"Have you spoke to Mr. Walker?" Amara asked Serena, who shook her head no.

"No, I haven't heard from him in over a week, I'm worried he's very protective of Dari and should have called by now."

"Maybe he's just giving Dari time to cool off after what happened."

"I suppose, but if he was really sorry it would just see to me that he'd be around trying to gain back his son's trust." Amara and Michelle nodded.

"Its not always that easy perhaps he is afriad of seeing that scared look in Dari's eyes or being rejected."

"I don't think he can even face what he did," Amara said matter of factly. They book looked at her. " I mean it just seems that way." They nodded, but looked at her all the same as if she were hiding something.

"Serena, where is my daddy?" Dari asked.

"At home I suppose, but I think your Daddy is very busy and he's very sorry for what he did."

"I know, I forgive him, but when he come play with me?" Dari asked. Serena looked at him sadly.

"Soon when he's finished all the work he's swamped with Amara cut in. Dari smiled and nodded. She smiled too happy she had stopped his tears.

"Thank you," Serena whispered. Amara merely nodded and her excuses to her family before leaving to escort Darien Chiba to his first Anger Management meeting.

"Wonder where she's off to yet again," Michelle said.

"I think she's going to see a man about a horse." Michelle looked at Serena for a moment deciphering what she meant, but than used the literal meaning for her reply.

"I hope not she does to many kinds of racing now."

"She only drives cars," Serena defended. Michelle shook her head.

"No see you weren't around for her tour de france period six times in a row, or her track period in high school or the motorcross or triatholon or my most favorite Nascar which she is working on now and she's already talking about getting our kid into soap box derby racing by time they're three."

"Well that's a great way to occupy their time and its not like you won't have them in the pool as soon as their old enough," Serena told her.

"Swimming is healthier," Michelle countered. Serena merely shrugged and pulled out the plans Amara was making for Rini's first soap box derby race and pictures of Michelle with Chibi Chibi and Rini in the pool.

"Soon you'll both have Dari split between you two as well," Serena told them. When it came to swimming Michelle was just as bad as Amara when it came to racing and she knew it.

"I swear you act like there is a connection between the picture and the plans," Michelle said walking out of the room with a laugh. Serena laughed too as she shook her head getting the children back to work on their numbers or in Chibi Chibi's case new names.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I'll try and make a longer chapter next time.


	8. Activites

A/n: Okay so its taken me forever and a day to update this story. I've had writer's block. But bare with me I've lost my way and I'm slowly finding it again. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Activities

"Where do you four think you're going?" Serena asked when she came out of Michelle and Amara's room. She had just come from waking Michelle. They had moved into their new apartment and Xena often brought everyone down to their new apartment. She hadn't heard from Darien in a long time and she was worried about him. All the same her check came on time and she left his messages on how Dari was fairing. He seemed content with just this.

"Oh we're just going for a little walk," Amara replied. "No big deal."

"With helmets?" Serena asked as Michelle came up behind her.

"Amara!" Michelle exclaimed. Amara sighed.

"Okay, okay you caught me we were going for more materials for soap box derby."

"Amara," Michelle and Serena said.

"What, Dari doesn't have a car and the race is in less than a month. If we're lucky we can still get him registered."

"Honey, you don't even know if Darien Walker will even allow his son in soap box derby race."

"So what it's not like he's around to object." Amara hadn't spotted Darien, and had been banned from his office by someone she was told was his father. She never mentioned the incident to Serena or Michelle.

"But if he were I'm sure he'd object," Michelle said "Besides I had a day planned out at the pool for them." Serena sighed as they bickered as the children watched the argument flow back and forth.

"Dari, Rini what do you two wanna do?" Serena asked.

"Derby!" They exclaimed.

"Okay, it is settled than you'll go with Amara today and tomorrow you'll swim its hot here in Tokyo and it'll be a nice change of pace." Amara and Michelle continued to argue. "Guys." They kept going "Guys!" They stopped and looked at her surprise.

"Nice way to raise your voice dumpling," Amara teased. Serena blushed at the pet name that was not reserved for Michelle when they were in their room. In fact dumpling was all hers, and not even Michelle was called that, Serena figured it was because she didn't enjoy pet names as Amara did.

"Amara stop teasing her, what is it Sere?"

"The children have decided they want to build a car today and swim tomorrow, we're all going including you and than Amara will join us at the pool tomorrow." They looked at each other.

"Okay," They agreed. They waited for Michelle to eat and dress before they bought parts for Dari's car and more parts for Rini's. Amara decided they would build Chibi Chibi a smaller version she could pedal around in around the apartment, in the hall or at the park. She was very pleased.

"Aunt Amara I want pedals too."

"Me too," Dari cried. The man suggested they put pedals they could take in and out of the car inside." Amara immediately grabbed a handbook and pedals.

"To the garage," Amara declared. They all trooped to the garage where they had fun joking with each other and building Dari's car. Amara had already started on a frame. Michelle and Serena shook their heads at her.

"What? He has less than a month." They went out to dinner and returned home. Amara worked a while longer knowing they had so little time for Dari to be ready. The next day they swam in the building's pool, which was very relaxing. Serena spent most of her time fearing for Chibi Chibi who liked to dive into the water without her wings, but thankfully she couldn't get the floatation suit off and Serena worried she'd figure that out soon enough.

"Come on into bed," Serena ordered as they all finished taking turns in the bathroom except Chibi Chibi who had on a clean diaper. The phone rang and Serena picked it up expecting Darien.

"Hello?" Serena asked. There was heavy breathing on the other end. "Hello, guys stop playing on the phone…" The line went dead. "Well that was odd."

"Was that daddy?" Dari asked. Serena shook her head.

"No, sorry, but the line was messed up so maybe it was." Dari nodded as she carried off to bed.


	9. The proposition

The proposition

"Another weird phone call?" Amara asked as they all did maintenance on the racecars. Dari and Rini had raced their way into the finals. Amara was very excited and happy even more so than Serena and Michelle.

"Yeah, it's so weird, you'd think after three months they'd stop." Michelle nodded her agreement as she sat rocking her newborn daughter, Michiru, who had her mother's teal hair.

"Well they're definitely not Daddy anymore," Dari commented. They all looked at him slightly surprised at the clarity of his words.

"Yeah, Dari's right, they're not his father. He would have come personally or fixed whatever the problem is with the connection.

"Maybe I should go see him at his office, give him an update on Dari," Serena said.

"Yeah, perhaps." Amara didn't try and stop her, she was worried about Darien as his father was the one was not allowing her to see him at work. He seemed to think she was just some woman who kept coming back to beg for a nanny job.

"You're right Amara, this is so unlike him, and I ought to try and reassure him that Dari forgives him."

"Can I come too Serena?" Dari asked her. Serena frowned and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry Dari, but your father forbid me to ever bring you to his work." Dari frowned but nodded. "Hey don't frown if all is right I plan on bringing your daddy back here with me. He ought to see you race don't you think?" He nodded vigorously with a smile.

"I would really like that." Serena nodded. " Can you take my Daddy a rose and a letter from me?" Serena nodded again with a smile. She helped Dari write a quick letter. She wrote one of her own in case she was not able to physically see him encouraging him to return to his son's life. Once she was gone she picked up a rose and headed for Walker Industries home base.

"I'm sorry but women aren't allowed to see Mr. Walker. Serena frowned.

"Um…all right I just have a delivery for Mr. Walker, do you mind if I just leave it on his desk." The secretary nodded.

"Straight through that door and don't you touch a thing."

"Yes ma'am." Serena hurried to the door and entered quickly." She gasped when she saw Darien sitting at his desk with a ice pack to his eye.

"Serena!" He gasped. He was more than embarrassed to have her find him like this.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Walker I thought you were out, I just meant to leave this on your desk." He shook his head as he stood up and quickly closed the door.

"No, no it's all right." He looked at the rose in her hand and the two letters." He was grateful to keep his hand up to his face blocking some of his emotion.

"Is there anything wrong?" Serena shook her head. Darien knew it wasn't about pay he had a separate special account for Dari, and it was filled due to a lot of shady deals.

"No, no everything is fine, Dari is fine, he just misses his Daddy a lot, and I was concerned for your well being. I mean well you always call and you have in months and I'm sorry…." Serena trailed off unsure if he would like being called out neglecting his son emotionally. Darien took another seat putting space between the two of them which seemed to help Serena relax a little.

"I will call him soon do not worry about." Serena nodded.

"What do you have in your hand." Serena suddenly blushed more for the rose, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"It's from Dari, he says you like roses, and asked me to pick out one for you. And he's been soapbox racing. He and Rini raced their way to the finals, he would really love for you to come see him race." Darien was silent, he would have never let Dari race in any soapbox, but what did he expect he had not been there at all to protect his son, instead he was cowering in either his office or his apartment because of his father. And in three more months Beryl would return to wed him against his will.

Serena handed him the rose which he stared at for a long moment remembering his sweet beautiful mother who had always protected him until her death. He cleared his throat and put the rose in his drawer out of sight which confused Serena, but she didn't question him, just like she didn't ask where he had gotten the black eye. She had once asked a drunk Seiya where he got a black eye and he had beat her thinking she was calling him a pussy.

"Here's Dari's letter, my letter is just a progress report really, and it includes his school report card." Darien took them both, but he stared at Dari's letter almost afraid of the contents. "I put the date of his race in there."

"You should go," He muttered. Serena nodded and headed for the door. She paused before leaving.

"He forgives you, he knows you didn't mean to hurt him." With those words Serena was gone leaving Darien by himself once more. Darien put his ice pack down and opened Dari's letter. Tears started to form in his eyes, all he ever wanted was to be a good father to Dari, he never wanted to become his father. Darien had forgiven his father the first time until he realized that he had meant to do it, he had meant to hurt him. Darien vowed to himself that he would make sure he never laid a finger on his son again. He would not be the disappointment his father was. Somehow some way he was going to have to make it to that derby race and see his son again.

The door opened and his father walked in. Darien gulped.

"What can I do for you sir?" He asked him.

"You're supposed to be working not entertaining pretty blonds," He growled.

"She only made a delivery from Darien that's all nothing more."

"A delivery and where is the boy learning to write."

"Nowhere father, the neighbor wrote to me for him that's all." His father snatched the paper from him as Darien slid a folder over Serena's letter. "The letter is in Kanji."

"Soapbox derby, and who's taking him to that I got rid of your stupid little nanny." Darien had to admit he had been a little relieved to see Serena alive and well to hear that everything was fine.

"If he doesn't say than I do not know who is responsible, I've been under your watchful eye for three months." His father grunted.

"You do know, and I bet it was that girl that walked out of here." He threw the paper back at Darien. "Anyway I have a proposition for you if that's the case."

"What is that father?" Darien asked him.

"Invite her to the charity ball in three weeks, so that I can have a little fun with her." Darien frowned.

"I couldn't do that to her," Darien told him. He frowned.

"You will or her daddy will find her." Darien shrugged.

"Why would that be a bad thing, she's young having her dad around might be good for her." Darien senior smirked.

"Ah so you haven't done any digging on your little nanny have you."

"She was last seen officially fleeing America with her pedophile father and after him she was a whore in Kushiro to a man I think is getting out of jail soon. Needless to say both were very anxious to find her, but only one was free to do so." Darien frowned more deeply.

"Now so either you get her to the charity ball for me to have fun with or I make sure her daddy or her buyer gets to her first are we clear?" Darien nodded.

"Yes sir, but she's not very trusting of me, I can't convince her cooped up in here all the time." Darien Senior scoffed.

"Have your freedom for now, but if I don't get what I want than you will regret it." He walked out leaving Darien shaken. He was torn between doing the right thing which was not setting her up to be raped, but then again he was also setting her up to be raped by some guy or Kenji, he didn't know which was worse. Darien put his head in his hands.

"God what am I going to do."

* * *

"Serena!" Dari ran over looking at her hopeful.

"He couldn't get a way but he wanted you to know that he loves you very much." Dari smiled. "And he thinks maybe he will get time off for that soap box derby." Dari grinned happily.

"Yay my daddy's going to see me win!" He jumped up and down.

"No, I'm going to win Dari!" Rini yelled from across the room.

"Shhhh!" Both Amara and Michelle said.

"The baby is sleeping remember, we use our inside voices." They both looked down at Michelle's gentle scolding before Michelle smiled at Serena. Once Rini and Dari were safely playing they retired to the kitchen for tea and to talk.

"You actually got in to see him?" Amara asked. Serena nodded.

"Not exactly I was told he was allowed female visitors, and I asked if I could drop the letters off in his office. I don't think the secretary thought he was in or she would have never let me back. It turns out he was inside his office."

"He wasn't angry?" Michelle asked. Serena shook her head with a frown.

"No, he was holding an ice pack to his eye, someone hit him, I didn't dare ask for fear of gaining his anger. Seiya once punched me hard for inquiring about a black eye. They both put a comforting hand on hers at the mention of Seiya they knew it was still hard for her.

"I'm sure it was just a bar fight any way." Serena nodded.

"He was very worried about the contents of Dari's letter, but I think he really appreciated the rose in the end."

"That's great." Serena shrugged.

"I suppose but I can't help but feel that something is not quite right."

"Well something isn't right if you don't call your son for three months," Michelle commented. "Anyway we've got some brilliant news."

"What's that?" Serena asked seeing Michelle's excitement.

"I've been invited to play at the White House in America." Serena smiled.

"Oh my that's so fabulous when is it?" Michelle smiled as they hugged.

"We'll have to leave just after the soap box race, I hope you'll be okay with the three children." Serena smiled.

"We'll be fine, how long will you be gone?"

"Just a few weeks, after I play Washington, Amara's got a race in Ohio and then I shall play with the San Francisco symphony, and in Hawaii before we're back home." Serena nodded.

"So long with you, but I think we can somehow managed."

"Great, I knew you would understand, and I do hope your ready to stay here by yourself otherwise we ought to figure out a way for Dari to come with us, I'd really sooner do that to be honest."

"I understand and I'm kind of not, but Dari's place is here so that Darien can see him, and I can't leave him with no one for several weeks.

"I think you're more ready than you think Serena," Michelle told her hugging her before she went to go lay down.


End file.
